Felix Faust
History Origins The first recorded whereabouts of the mighty sorcerer now known as Felix Faust is from circa 5,000 BC, at which time he appeared in the legendary African empire of Kor. The king of Kor was Nommo, the prime wizard of his time and the guardian of the mystic power called the Flame of Life. The evil sorcerer battled Nommo, attempting to use the Flame's power to his own corrupt ends. Nommo then called the Flame of Life into himself, defeating the sorcerer by banishing him to another dimension. In the mid-1920s, a madman and aspiring magician named Dekan Drache stumbled upon the dimension and managed to open a portal to it. Released, the sorcerer destroyed Drache’s soul and entered his body. However, though alive on Earth once more, the sorcerer found his powers drastically reduced. Obsessed with restoring his mystic might, the sorcerer read the story of how the man called Faust had sold his soul to the devil for supernatural powers, and decided to do the same. Inspired by the story's main character, the sorcerer now called himself Felix Faust and began a never-ending quest for mystical knowledge. Felix Faust first appeared in Justice League of America, #10 (March 1962), when he tried to gain some of his lost magical abilities by contacting the Demons Three. These three demons were brothers who ruled the galaxy a billion years ago before being banished by beings known as the Timeless Ones. The Demons Three have tried to return time and again, summoned by Felix Faust and others, their attempts always foiled by the Justice League. Felix Faust tried to summon the power of the Demons Three by possessing three artifacts: the Green Bell of Uthool, the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath and the Red Jar of Calythos. Over the years, Faust's hunger for magical power proved very costly to him. He has bargained his soul for knowledge away on many occasions, only to buy it back later when his acquisitions failed to help him meet his goals; every time, he'd end up worse than before. Eventually, he found it difficult to find any mystics willing to purchase his tarnished soul. Finally, he tried to trick Neron into giving him power by offering the pure soul of an innocent girl he murdered in lieu of his own. Unfortunately for him, Neron saw through the ruse and punished Faust by setting the girl's vengeful spirit upon him. For a time, Faust's damned soul languished in a hellish plane for magicians who had abused or ignored the laws of magic. Activities during 52 During the event known as 52, a voice from within the helm of Doctor Fate speaks to Ralph Dibny and promises to fulfill his desires if he makes certain sacrifices. Dibny journeys with the helm through the afterlives of several cultures, where he is cautioned about the use of magic. The Spectre promises to resurrect his late wife Sue in exchange for Dibny's taking vengeance on her murderer, Jean Loring, but Dibny is unable to do so. At Nanda Parbat, Rama Kushna tells Dibny, "The end is already written." In Doctor Fate's tower, Dibny begins the spell to resurrect Sue, puts on the helmet of Fate, and shoots it, revealing Felix Faust, who was posing as Nabu. Faust planned to trade Dibny's soul to Neron in exchange for his own freedom. Ralph reveals that he was aware of Faust's identity for some time, and that the binding spell surrounding the tower is designed to imprison Faust, not to counter any negative effects of the spell. Neron appears and kills Dibny, only to realize too late that the binding spell responds only to Dibny's commands: through his death Ralph has trapped Faust and Neron in the tower. One Year Later One year after Infinite Crisis, Faust escapes from the Tower of Fate with the help of Black Adam through the aid of a revived Isis, and contacted Red Tornado's soul which was still adrift after fighting Alexander Luthor alongside Donna Troy, the Green Lantern Corps and their allies. Working with Dr. Impossible, Professor Ivo and Solomon Grundy, Faust posed as Deadman and offered the android his heart's desire: a human body. The Tornado accepted, and Faust bound his soul into his new body. Faust and his allies then stole the Red Tornado's original android body for their own purposes. After lending his concealment spells to Cheetah, Faust joined with Talia al Ghul in order to corrupt yet another hero: Black Alice. Faust offered Alice power, wealth, a place in the Secret Society of Super-Villains and the resurrection of her mother, but Alice refused, sent Faust out of town and tapped into his powers so she could perform the resurrection herself. After this, Faust seemed to rejoin the Society. In Justice League of America (vol. 2) #13, Felix Faust is shown as a member of the Injustice League. Final Crisis As a member of Libra's Secret Society of Super Villains, Felix Faust played a part in the creation of Genocide when he used his magic to animate the collected soil samples Powers and Abilities Felix Faust is unschooled in physical battle, and a sub-par hand-to-hand combatant. He is, however, a master sorcerer able to control vast magical power to affect reality itself. When he first appeared, Faust was unique amongst magicians of his caliber, requiring books or scrolls of spells to focus his powers. However, in recent appearances he seems to have overcome this disadvantage. When Felix Faust first appeared in Justice League of America #9, he was using the Necronomicon, the occult book from the stories of H. P. Lovecraft, to summon three demons. In a later appearance the title of the work was changed. In other media SuperFriends VI In the episode The Case of the Stolen Super Powers of The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, Felix Faust (voiced by Peter Cullen) was in a prison with the Penguin. Faust was about to cast a spell to escape by transferring Superman's powers into himself, but Penguin seized the opportunity, stole the Superman powers, and broke out easily, leaving Faust behind. Faust later stripped The Penguin of Superman's powers, and gained them himself after he managed to briefly apprehend Penguin. He also proved vulnerable to Kryptonite when Firestorm changed his headwear into it. Wonder Woman used her lasso to force Felix Faust into relinquishing Superman's powers. The two were again jailed in the same cell, much to the dismay of both. Justice League :See: Felix Faust (Justice League) Appearances ** "Paradise Lost" Part 1 (2002) ** "Paradise Lost" Part 2 (2002) ** "The Balance" (2005) ''Batman: the Brave and the Bold'' Felix Faust appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold in the episode "Evil Under The Sea!" voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He was defeated by Batman and The Atom. He is later shown in "Day of the Dark Knight!" as an escaping inmate from Iron Heights only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. Appearances ** "Evil Under the Sea!" (2008) **"Day of the Dark Knight!"(2008) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Felix_Faust *http://www.comicvine.com/felix-faust/4005-6593/ Faust, Felix __NOWYSIWYG__